The Thieves
Go and meet the thieves. Take them to the Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory Get the car resprayed to get rid of any evidence. Bring the car back to the factory. Get out of the vehicle! }} The Thieves is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory owner Marty Chonks from the public telephone outside the factory in Trenton, Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Marty had hired two thieves to break into his apartment so that he could claim the insurance. However, they are now demanding a bigger cut. Marty tells Claude to pick them up with a Sentinel from the Red Light District and bring them to the Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory, where he plans to kill them. Claude drives to Chinatown, picks them up and takes them back to the factory. Marty kills the two of them, and then turns them into dog food. Marty tells Claude to take the car to the Pay 'n' Spray in the Red Light District to get rid of any evidence and then take the car back to the factory. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car. *''Go and meet the thieves. '' *''Take them to the Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory. '' *''Get the car resprayed to get rid of any evidence. '' *''Bring the car back to the factory. '' *''Get out of the car.'' Reward The reward for completing the mission is $2,000. The mission The Wife is also unlocked. Deaths *Marty Chonks' two hired thieves - Killed by Marty Chonks for demanding a bigger cut in breaking into his apartment to collect the insurance. Gallery TheThieves2-GTAIII.png|Claude entering the parked Sentinel. TheThieves3-GTAIII.png|The two thieves about to enter the Sentinel being driven by Claude. TheThieves4-GTAIII.png|Claude dropping the two thieves off at the Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory. TheThieves5-GTAIII.png|Claude entering the Pay 'n' Spray. TheThieves6-GTAIII.png|Mission passed. Walkthrough TheThieves-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude picks up the payphone in Trenton and is once again employed by the Bitch'n' Dog Food factory owner Marty Chonks. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS2.jpg| Marty tells Claude that he hired two thieves to break into his apartament and steal some stuff, so that Marty could claim insurance. Now, the thieves are demanding a bigger pay-off or else they will give themselves in to the insurance company. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Marty orders Claude to take Marty's Sentinel and use it to pick them up from Chinatown, so that he could "talk" with them. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude getting into Marty's Sentinel. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude is tasked with going to meet the thieves. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude is nearing the two thieves in Chinatown. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|The thieves getting into the car. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude taking the thieves back to the factory. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude and the thieves arriving at the factory. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|The two thieves walking inside. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|After the two thieves walk inside chopping sounds can be heard. Claude is then tasked to go to the Pay 'n' Spray and respray the car. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude at the Pay 'n' Spray garage. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude is tasked with bringing the car back to the factory. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude on his way back to the factory. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude leaving the car after bringing it back. TheThieves-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Although the mission passed message gives a reward of $3,000, the player will receive $2,000. *After completing the mission, the car will automatically lock itself. *If Claude gets out of the car and runs at the same time, the door will remain open. The car should be put in the garage before closing the door. *This mission, along the rest of Marty Chonks' string of missions are a reference of the 1989 romantic crime drama The Cook, The Thief, His Wife & Her Lover. Navigation }}pl:Złodzieje Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III